


Shopping for Pie and Other Things

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jamie is shopping for pie and meets someone in the grocery store.





	Shopping for Pie and Other Things

“Hi.”

Jamie looked up as he reached for the last pumpkin pie on the shelf. “Uh, hi.”

“What would it take for me to talk you out of buying that pie?” the guy asked with a smile that tried for charming but fell onto the side of sleazy. “Cause I think your money would be better spent on me,” he added leaning towards Jamie.

Jamie tried to keep a straight face for the sake of the role playing but couldn’t. “I’m sorry Tyler,” he said laughing. “But did you just proposition me for the cost of a pie?”

Tyler shrugged and grinned. “Not my finest moment,” he admitted. “Picking someone up in a grocery store is harder than I thought. Maybe we could try again with the cranberry sauce?”

“I don’t know,” Jamie said. “I have always liked a cheap date.”

“Is that so? You want to head back to your place and find out how cheap I can be?”

Jamie reached back to the shelf and grabbed the pie. “I have a feeling I can afford this,” he deadpanned.

Tyler punched his arm lightly and the two of them made their way to the front of the store.


End file.
